Transformers: Return of Megatron
by Something In The asdknasd
Summary: Dis iz a stry bout da must pretty gurl in da world, Alisha, as da Autubuts and da Dekepicons fit ovr her and da cube.


Onc pon a tim, tere waz da cub. Da cub waz dis huge ass rubx cub wit werd ass siimbols on it ad shiz. Dis cub made stuf, ad dat stuf waz shiz lik des huge ass robts. Butt des huge ass robts ddn't lik ech otter vry mucc, ad dey startd a big fit. Der waz tis relly men robt namd Megotorn ho waz relly men. He mad the Decebitkons. Der also waz tis relly nic robt namd Optmus Prim ho waz relly nic. He mad the Autubts. Tey allll livd on da plnet Cibertorn, witch waz mad out off metl and shiz. 1 day, da huge ass rubx cub got lost an dey all gt priity piszed bout it. Megotorn wnt 2 da plnt Eart 2 fid it b4 da Autubts.

Tady I wok up bcaus my alrm clok strted playin relly ludly. I hit it wit my hnd. It hd been playing a Likin Park song, 1 of mny fav bands ((LOL)). I got up an put onn som relly tit pantz an a smexy shrt dat wnt 2 meh bely bottun. I am punk goth so I put on punk goth shiz like a spik colar dat was hot pinc and stuff. My long hair had bngs dat went ovr meh I 2 lok cool. Bcuse I'm jst trned 16, I new dat tody meh dad wu,ld giv me dat awsom presnt. I tink it'l b a car butt I duno yet. So, I left meh rom an wnt down stirs.  
Meh dad gv me a hug. "Alisha dis is 4 u". Meh name is Alish Van Beuty Princess Sparkle Twilight Lover Johnson. It's a smexy nam 4 a smexy person lik me, I luv it cus its lik meh cus its perfect. Den we went outside and I saw a smexy yellow an blck mustang. "Dank u dady, I luv it sooooooooooooo mucc!" I gve meh dad anoter hug an went in da car an startd it. I notcd a strng siimbl on da whel butt didn't tink mucc off it. I puled out off da driv-wayy an strted drivin.

Peple wer wissling and shoutin at meh cus I waz so hot in meh new car. I kept smilin and waving cz Im lik a supermdle an super hot in da mustang. Den I notced dat des oter cars wer folwin us. I strted drivin fast cujz I waz getin woried so I strted drivin even fastr. Da cars also wnt fast and I got mor nervus. Ten all of da suden da cars turned into des big ass robts and strts shootin t meh. I didn't no wat wuz goin on so I kept goin, and den all of da suden I wax pussed outa meh set an onto da road. Mucc to meh suppriz da mustang turned in2 anotr hug ass robt and strted fightin dem. He hit dem in da face and puncced dem in da stomacc, butt den de got him from bhind. He almst got kill butt I tought fast and piked up a rock an tew it at 1 of da robts. Da robt fel ovr cuz I gt him in da eyebill. Da oter robt got madd and chased me, butt I waz 2 fast. Den all of da suden da robt ho had ben meh car got him in da fac an he waz ded lik his prtner. I wuz so pumped on adrenlinn dat I pazzed out.

Wen I wock up I saw dat I wuz zurounded by mor robts. "WUT DA FUK IZ GOIN ON?" I shuted cuz I waz vry agry and tiked offf. Den dis erally hnsom red and blu robt leand by meh face and strted explinin 2 me bout wut wuz goin on. Hr wuz relly nic and I likd him. He tld me his name wuz Optmus Prim and dat des wer de Autubts, and dat meh guardin wuz Bumbelbe. Bumbelbe wuz als relly nic an strted playin a Green Day sng on hs rado mouth ((cuz he culdnt tlk, his voce box wuz hurt or somtin lik dat)). It wuz meh fav sng and I smild. De 1 nmed Ratchet ((LOL WUT A STUPID NAME)) wuz rel grumpy and I asked y. He tld me mor bout Megutorn and Cibbertorn. I wuz sad 4 dem. Den Optmus said, "Alisha, u wer so brav with dos Kon scuts dat I am makin u an honory Autubt." I wuz relly shoked butt it wuz a nic supriz and den I gve a smexy salute but allll off da suddn de bas wuz undr attack. Dey all piked up der guns an looks round, but den da bomb hit and da building shook. BB wnt to help me up butt I did it myself, onllyyy b4 sombdy burst threw da ceiling an grabed me. "Optmus, da human gurl iz mine!" He shuted wit a relly scry butt sexy voice. All da Autubuts gasped an said simultanusly "Megotorn!"

AN: Alrit guys and gurls, tel meh wut u thught! XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX Hugs an kizzes!


End file.
